


The Cannibal's funeral

by Georges_writes_s1ns



Series: Hannibal One-Shot [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will hallucination, multiple dream, they don't really die, will dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_writes_s1ns/pseuds/Georges_writes_s1ns
Summary: Hiding safely for a month in Canada. Will leaves for grocery shopping to find the hideout empty and the table covered in blood
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal One-Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619620
Kudos: 11





	The Cannibal's funeral

"Will. I don't want you to feel sorry or sad for anything that will happen after this phone call. I don't want you to sorrow nor pain. Don't cry for me. Don't search for me after I hang up."

It would be the last time Will had heard from Hannibal. He had only left for grocery shopping. When he was back to the hideout it was empty and cold. On the dining table Hannibal had left his wedding ring, oddly clean and shiny as it was nearly floating on a pool of blood.

Someone had found them. And Hannibal wanted to save Will from running away again, hiding in unsafe hideout. He wanted Will to stay hidden and safe. Will touched the blood on the table. It was still wet and warm. Hannibal and the one who found them had left not long ago. If he moved now he could still find one of them alive, and if that one was not Hannibal then he would kill him, or her. And so he ran. He looked all around the house for blood stain in the snow. It was going to the field bordered by a forest. He ran so fast. He couldn't feel his lungs. His nose was burning cold, his cheeks too. He was running so fast and the stains were harder to find with the snow continuously falling fatter and fatter. He was losing the track.

\- HANNIBAL!!!! HANNIBAL!!!!!

He was desperate to find him and he started to cry while running because he was to find him, would he even be alive.

"Don't come looking for me. Stay in the hideout. Stay safe my love. I'll come for you."

Will had found the wounded survivor of the fight. It was a short, brown haired man. His hand was cut off and he was loosing a lot of blood from a large wound from his knee to his ankle.

\- Where is he ? Answer me!

Will was shaking the man again the tree where he had sat to die.

\- Tell me where he went !! HANNIBAL!!!!

His tears were burning his cheeks even more as the wind was blowing harder.

"They found us. I could see them from the window. Hiding in the trees. I love you. Stay safe."

The man was dieing. Will left him to walk back home. He was walking like he was going to do something he would regret. His jacket fell in the snow. His hat followed the fall of the snowflakes as well. He fell heavily in the snow. His face in the snow. Crying in the cold. Freezing to death. His brain shut down when his body couldn't keep up with the cold.

When he woke up he was in a bed. The fireplace had fire in it. He was sweating. His hands were bruised because of the cold. His head was hurting.

\- I found you in my field. You collapsed. I also found a jacket and a hat. I assumed it was yours.

\- I didn't ask to be saved. I wanted to stay in your field. I want to stay cold. Dead and cold. Now I'm only dead and absurdly too warm.

\- DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME IF SOMEONE WOULD FIND THREE BODY ON MY PROPRIETY ? DO YOU REALISE WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE I'D BE IN ?!

\- Three ?

\- Well yes. I found one against a tree, bled like a pig. And one about a mile away from you. Tell me it's not you who killed them.

\- How did the third look like ?

\- Well come and see by yourself. He is sleeping in... Oh.

\- What ?

\- He left.

\- What was he like.

\- He had blood all over him. But he wasn't wounded.

\- How could you know ? Did you check ?

\- He was naked.

\- Did he say anything ?

\- He worried more for you than for his parts. It was so cold and he was totally naked. But he kept asking for you. I gave him clothes. I don't understand why he left now after he stayed by your side for the two days you stayed unconscious.

\- When did he left ?

\- I don't know. See, I only just woke up. But last night he told me to look after you as long as I could.

Will had tears running along his cheeks, but he was smiling.

The snow was slowly melting. Will has making coffee for him and the farmer who saved him. Soon he'd discover more than three body and Will will be forced to run again. He left a cup full of coffee on the table, and he grabbed his jacket and hat before making his way out of the house and to the hideout he left empty for so long ago. The blood was now dry. The ring was no longer there. Hannibal was still alive.

His cellphone was still on the table after he had left it to run after his husband. It had only 10percent battery left. He had a voice message.

"... Will, listen. I have to leave. They found us... me. They found me. I could see them from the window. Hiding in the trees. Will. I don't want you to feel sorry or sad for anything that will happen after this phone call. I don't want you to feel sorrow nor pain. Don't cry for me baby. Don't search for me after I hang up. Don't come looking for me. Stay in the hideout. Stay safe my love. I'll come for you. I love you. Stay safe. I will find you." "If you want to listen to this voice message ag..."

Hannibal was panicked when he called him. And Will could have answer but he turned the call down thinking that Hannibal could still tell him whatever he wanted to tell him when he'd be back home. At the time he thought it would be about the list of vegetables or how the meat had to be, or how much he was impatient to have him back home to hug him and kiss.

Will's knee hit the wood on the floor heavily. His hands reaching for the table to hold onto it.

\- I should have answer. I should have picked the god damn phone.

\- You should have. Indeed. I first wanted to tell you how much I was missing your lips but I saw them. I had to make my last call.

\- I know you're not there. I know I'm only hallucinating you. But stay. Stay with me until you really come back for me.

\- I wasn't going to leave you, my love. I'll keep you safe until I come back.

His hallucination hugged him dearly and kissed him through all those tears.

Spring was breathing around the hideout. Nothing was happening. The farmer was arrested for murders he hadn't commit and for accusing people that left no trace of ever existing. Will was still crying over the voice message when he was forgetting the sound of Hannibal's voice. It was scaring him. What if he never comes back, what if he forgets his voice and can't recognise it in the middle of a crowd. He was trying his best to keep every single memory of Hannibal in his heart. But it was leaking away with all this sorrow. Sometimes he would smell his odour on a pillow, on the cover, on that shirt he left, against his skin. One night he could swear he had heard someone breaking in calmly and getting in bed with him, warming his neck with kisses and his hands with his. But when he turned to kiss him there was no-one.

As summer was blooming softly all over nature. Will realised that it had been month since he hadn't left the hideout. There was some canned food left but not enough for the season nor for the rest of the year. So he went to the nearest village, bought canned food, a lot of it, and as he was walking back home he noticed a dog walking beside him. He had no collar or tattoo. So he took him with him. He was glad to find a new friend after staying alone for so long.

\- I'm going to give you a bath when we get home. And then I'll show you to...

There would be no-one to show him to. Not today or tomorrow or next week. He was home again, so he left the bags of can on the table and took the dog in his arms. He took him to the bathroom.

\- You're a good boy.

He washed him and then dried him. After that he lighted a fire in the fireplace and let the dog get warm while he was cleaning the bathtub. While cleaning, water flew all around in the room so Will took another towel and cleaned the place. Close to the shower he noticed that there was water coming from it too. Traces of wet feet going to the bedroom.

\- Hannibal ? Is it you ? ; a tear escaped his eye. ; Hannibal ? You're back ?

He was slowly walking and tumbling to their bedroom. His heart tightening and growing limitlessly.

\- Hannibal ?

In the room, no-one. The wet feet were his.

\- Spot, come here my boy.

Will fell in the bed as the dog was walking to him. He jumped in the bed and went in Will's open arms. Not only Hannibal could have stayed with him. Or at least say goodbye. But he also left with Will's sanity. Leaving with empty thoughts to fill. He hadn't been thinking straight since that. His hallucinations of Hannibal were more and more frequent and could stay with him for days before ending in a new version of Hannibal leaving to save him. Many times he went to the tree were the little man died. And many times he would fall exactly where he fell during the winter but this time it was flower and grass that were surrounding him. It was a too happy painting for him and that was why he only dreamed it.

Hannibal will come back. He will find his way to his arms again. He will kiss him again.

Autumn arrived so fast. It would be time to go buy food for him and Spot. Will left early he wasn't in the mood for any interaction with anyone except the cashier. He was nice. Even if looked like a mafia guy with that tattoo of a woman in his neck. Last time he thought he was Hannibal.

\- Oh you're back.

\- Yes.

\- There's a man who was looking for someone looking quite like you. I told him I hadn't seen you since March. He was there a minute ago.

\- What was he like ?

\- Tall, rather handsome, long grey hair, with a long beard.

\- Where did he go?

\- I don't know I was busy with a client.

\- Thank you.

Will left the shop and looked around. No-one. So he ran. He ran like someone was after his life. He ran so fast his lungs were about to burst. He ran home and saw a car parked in front of the hideout. He slammed the door open.

\- HANNIBAL !!

Will ran in his arms. Tears running along his cheeks. He kissed him. He missed him so much.

\- Never leave me again.

\- I won't. But we have to go now. If we don't leave now they will kill us.

\- Let me gather my things. Oh and Spot. It's my new dog. SPOT come here boy. ; Will looked around. No trace of the dog. He opened the window. ; Spot, come here. Where is he ? Have you seen him when you arrived ?

\- No. There was no dog. But look around you. There's no fur. Nowhere. Are you sure you had a dog ?

\- Of course yes. I've been sleeping with that dog all the time since I found him. Look the sheets, they might be covered with fur.

\- Will. Those sheets are clean. No fur at all.

\- I KNEW I HAD A DOG. I'M CERTAIN OF IT.

Then when he thought Hannibal was here after washing the dog. It was him, who took a shower. There was no dog. Not ever. It was just another lie he had told himself to stay sane in a way.

\- Will we have to lea... ; a bullet went through the window and reached Hannibal throat.

\- Hannibal. No.

Will hid below the window. Looking for a gun on Hannibal.

\- W...ill. G...o. Ru.....un.

Will laid down next to Hannibal and placed his hand on his throat.

\- I can't leave you like that. ; Will kissed him, but Hannibal caught blood in his mouth.

Will kissed him once more and wrapped his hands tighter around his throat. The door opened and Will saw the cashier. He pointed his gun at him and....

Will woke up. It looked like he was in a shack in the middle of the forest. He looked around but couldn't move much.

\- You're finally awake. We were waiting for you to wake up. It wouldn't be fun if we killed you while you sleep.

\- I know you. You're the farmer who got arrested for my... ; a tear left the corner of his eye to land on the corner of his mouth. ; Friend's murders.

\- A farmer. Do I look like a farmer to you.

\- Will.; Hannibal was there.; You've been sleeping. It was a dream.; His nose was freshly broken and bleeding.; My love. Close your eyes. If you don't open them, nothing will happen. Close your eyes.

\- I don't need him to see. I need him conscious.

Hannibal started to cry.

\- Will. My love. ; He started to heavily sob.; I love you. I'll see you in a minute. Don't panic. I will find y...; That was it. This crazy man had cut his throat. Hannibal was dying by the hand of a no-one.

If he had remained in the hideout, Hannibal wouldn't have needed to go after him. And they would have both remained alive. Behind the window fat snowflakes were falling. He really had dreamt.

\- It is now your turn, is it?

\- Wait a minute. You will kill me. I won't try to escape. Just tell me. Why ?

\- Why ? Why what ? Why I'm going to kill you ? Oh that's easy. It's just because I like that.

And there it was. The final moment of them all. He cut his throat too. Will was smiling. All his blood rushing out of his body. But he was smiling. Because Hannibal had died. Because he was dying too. It was turning black. The darkness had finally swallowed him.

Here he was standing. The great deer of the end of time. Holding the hands of the mad souls. Walking across the light. Will was only witnessing all that from afar. And Hannibal was walking with the night, mindlessly. He was forgetting him. Forgiving him. And so he continued to rise as Hannibal was sinking down.

It might have been a dream all along. The dream of his past life. Or his future present.


End file.
